Adas
Adas, one of the remaining emperors. The name "Adas" has feared all over the world, but only few has seen his face. He is remarkably known for his use with Haki. His alliance with the Exalted Pirates has caused a few tragic(?) events. Appearance Adas does not wear anything fancy, in fact he usually wears typical robe-like cloths, with a scarf wrapped across his torso. Adas is naturally a red head and wears a chain left by his mother when he was younger. Adas is lightly tanned and has blue eyes. Personality Adas is a laid-back, easygoing person. He also appears to be a bit absent-minded and oblivious, and apparently doesn't pay attention to what he's doing. He also won't turn down a fight challenge offered to him, but he may ask to fight later after some urgent business is first dealt with. Adas is extremely stubborn once he sets out to accomplish something. He will stubbornly defend his own viewpoints, no matter how wrong they may seem to others, though he does his best to help others, if he feels that a person brought about their own ruin, he will simply watch instead of helping. He feels no emotion from personal victories over his targets, seeing them as nothing more than successful taunts with calculated conclusions. History Adas was born on St. Poplar and raised their as a normal child by his parents. He went to school like any normal child and had no interest in becoming a pirate or marine. In fact, he wanted to be a doctor, but that all changed one day. Adas's parents were killed by marine soldiers because they aided a pirate and her crew for shelter. Adas was hiding inside the house and witnessed the murder of his parents. Since then, he's always hated the marines and decided to become a rebel and become a pirate. Adas had a childhood friend who was about 2~3 years older than him, he eventually parted ways with his friend and stated that they will meet again in the future, when I become stronger. Since Adas's parents were killed, he was left by himself to survive out in the world. As time moved on he eventually joined a pirate a crew for a while where he trained and obtained the Kusai Kusai no Mi. Adas eventually parted ways with the crew and formed the Temperance Pirates. Along his journeys in the vast world, he learned numerous of techniques and trained for 3 years under a person he met for Haki. His master vanished and was never seen again. It's not known if he is dead or alive. Adas eventually grew strong, he was declared as a Yonkou by the marines, and his bounty was greatly increased. However, not much is known by the common people about Adas's history, of why he's declared as a Yonkou. Currently, Adas's goal is to rule the Grand Line with his crew. Plot Marineford Adas and Chalice began their plan on to attack Marineford. However, Adas did not do quite much on this trip. He spectated the the fight between Chalice and Karaki Oda. Adas did run into Suto. They had a battle, but two other marines joined into the fight, causing the battle to be three versus one. Athena who was still watching the fight at the moment went to inform Adas that Chalice looked like she took a final blow. As he heard that, his battle quickly came to an end, knocking out the two marines with Haki and sending Suto flying though a wall. Adas then returned to the scene and realized he won't make it in time to save Chalice from that blow. He had no choice to stand by Athena and watch. --- Marineford 2 A few weeks after the events, things were mildly peaceful, or rather normal. Chalice did survive, surprisingly. Adas recovered fine. Meanwhile the Marines were at the point of rebuilding their army. Adas however had other plans to meet up with an old friend soon. But before that, there were rumors of Chalice planning to strike back at Marineford. Adas knew Chalice had a twisted mind, and can only mean she's planning something threatning for the the most part. Adas and his crew decided to set out, but before going back to Marineford they stopped at Adas's friend, Zarm. Zarm happened to be the revolutionary leader. Adas told his crew to stay foot in Zarm's area and that him and Zarm will be the only ones to go back. Naturally, his crew disagreed, but had no choice to listen. His crew had full access to the island they were staying on. Arriving on Marineford again, they were stopped and had to semi-fight there way. Eventually, the Marines let them pass, as they were here to watch. Regardless, the Marines that stopped Zarm and Adas had no choice to let them by. They both were sitting at a tower watching the fight between Chalice and Oda. During the last clash, Adas watched Chalice's death against Oda. He did feel a bit of remorse, but at the same time he realizes this is a pirates world. After the death of Chalice, a figured appeared, a figured that struck interest of Adas, as if he knew what this figure was, which in fact he did. He dreamt of this figure, or thing destroying countless of islands, and people, and was a definite enemy. Adas approached the figure, known as "The King." But he knew he could not fight him, as it would lead to his death. In the end, Adas accepted Charles and his Sister into his crew. --- 3 Years Three years has past by, Adas and his crew remained in the shadows, not seen nor heard from. The only outside contact they have made was to Zarm. Adas trained Charles as well as his other crew mates. He thought them numerous of abilities, mostly hand to hand. As the years went by, Adas decided it was time to rise from the shadows once again, as there was not only a new threat to deal with, but as well as his goals. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit The Kusai Kusai no Mi (Decompose) fruit allows Adas to decompose/disintegrate anything he touches. Kusai is a paramecia type fruit. Adas has learned quite a few abilities upon his years with the fruit. *'Scuro Auro': Adas is able to decompose every object around him by forming a aura around himself. Because of this he is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, as everything that comes within a specific range of him rapidly decomposes and/or disintegrates. *'Onda': Adas unleashes a black, smoke-like miasma that radiates outward from him or his hands. The Onda immediately disintegrates anything that it comes into contact with. Adas can control its speed, making it faster or slower. Haki *'Kenbunshoku Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Adas is proficient in Kenbunshoku Haki. Combined with the Kusai Kusai no Mi, this is usually lethal to the opponent. As they can easily die if they are caught. *'Busoshoku Haki': Allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. Since Adas has his own aura like armor, he usually only uses this to augment his power and to strike logia's. *'Haoshoku Haki': Grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage in the series so far is knocking those with weak wills unconscious. Adas awakened this Haki when he was smaller. Someone offered to train Adas on it, Adas accepted the offer and since then he has become very proficient in Haoshoku Haki. This is part of the reason why Adas is well known throughout the world, aside from being a Yonku and aside from his techinques from Busoshoku Haki. Other *'Hand to Hand Master': Adas is one of the most accomplished hand-to hand combatants in the New World. His mastery of the art form is so great that he uses it exclusively as his form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a weapon altogether. Adas mostly uses this in combination with his devil fruit and Haki. He has been shown to take down nearly 50 pirates with only using his hands. **'Tuono Re Pugno': A technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique while using the Kusai Kusai no Mi, Adas was eventually able to punch through his opponent's body, as well as destroy the surrounding portion of the area in the process. **'Lampeggiare Piangere': An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Busoshoku Haki. The technique can allow him to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Busoshoku Haki itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from his body, and can be used to create massive explosions. This is one of Adas's special ability, and only really used when he is having major difficulty against a devil fruit user. ***'Invertire Demonio': This technique is an ability Adas uses during Lampeggiare Piangere, which nullifies an opponent's use of their devil fruit by hitting them with a burst of Busoshoku of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. *'Immense Speed': Adas is capable of moving up to immense speed. He can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Relationships *'Chalice Meridian': Somewhat of a weird relationship, but at the same time a good one. Adas views Chalice as a kid, because she always wants to goof off, considering her position. However, Adas finds it amusing. Adas also views Chalice as an ally, but considering their goals are different in the long run, he knows they eventually might have to cross paths one day. *'Athena Yuna': From saving her from the Marines, Adas and Athena have been good friends ever since that day. Adas has a huge amount of respect for Athena because of her actions and motivation to help. Their relationship however, seems to be very friendly and silly, but at the same time can be serious. Adas has no problems taking orders from Athena depending on the situation. Trivia *Favorite color is Red. *He prefers noodles as food. *Azure's character. *Adas's theme Quotes *Death walks many paths, lives many lives, wears﻿ many masks, and casts many shadows. Long shall stand the looming tower of the terrifying for those whom control death will inevitably be consumed by my power. *What we seek we shall find; what we flee from flees from us.